Competition games wherein the object is to perform a particular task within a given time period have enjoyed a great deal of popularity throughout the years. In many games of this type a timer is used, and the timer simply is preset to provide a specific period of time in which one of the players must perform a given task in order to achieve a score. However, in most of these games, a player was not rewarded in any way if, for example, he achieved or performed the given task in less time than was permitted. Oftentimes, if all of the players of the game became proficient enough to perform the task within the given time period, the game either lost interest or it was necessary to reduce the length of the time period in order to make the game more challenging and interesting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and interesting game which includes a timing device which automatically totals the amount of time used by each player in performing a task and calculates the difference between the times used. The timer will cumulate the time difference for a plurality of successive tasks to thereby indicate which player has used the least total amount of time for all of the tasks.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, a game is provided including two decks of playing cards and a timing device. One of the decks of playing cards each includes indicia on one side thereof, and the second deck of playing cards each includes indicia which is identical to a portion of the indicia on one of the cards of the first set so that the cards can be matched during the play of the game. A timing device is provided including a housing having a display means thereon for indicating the time differential between the amount of time which the players have used to perform their specific tasks, in this instance to match a card. A governor including a drive means is mounted within the housing so as to be movable between two positions. In one position, the governor increments the timer and in another position the governor decrements the timer so as to keep a comparative running indication of the time differential between the opposing players. The timing device includes a lever on each side which is manually actuated by the player as soon as he has performed his card matching task so that the timer immediately begins to run against his opponent.
The game apparatus includes two sets of playing cards. Each of the cards of one set includes indicia on one side representative of a skier traversing a path on a skiing slope between a pair of markers or flags. Each of the cards of the second set include indicia which is identical to the path of travel and flags on one of the playing cards of the first set so that during the play of the game a card from the second set can be matched with a card from the first set by matching the identical indicia portions, i.e., the paths of travel and flags.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.